


touch | kim woojin + bang chan x reader

by stuvwoojin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Kim Woojin, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuvwoojin/pseuds/stuvwoojin
Summary: a short drabble of a girl who faced an uncomfortable situation in a convenience store.





	touch | kim woojin + bang chan x reader

2300 

you may have met her for some time, but you have definitely never met her friends before. you had met her that one time where she saved you from an awkward situation and approached you first and she had become one of your bestest of friend you have ever had even though she was slightly older than you are. it was her birthday event and while you had wished her at midnight, she brought her friends over for a party at her apartment the next day. it was rather awkward for you since they were all drinking in front of you and you weren’t able to. not wanting to be in that situation for too long, you approached her and told her that you were going out to get something from the convenience store. she nodded before she continued entertaining her friends as you grabbed your wallet and went out, down the apartment. 

there was only one nearby convenience store near the area and so that’s where you went. the door clanged open as you entered the shop. you often went to the convenience store at night, but it was your first time seeing the employer working. he bowed down to you as he kept his eyes on you. you were in sweater with tights and sliders but his gaze on you made you uncomfortable, so you chose to ignore and went to the drinks area at the back corner of the shop. you couldn’t decide whether you should get coffee or just a chocolate drink as you stood in front there for some time also browsing through other drinks. just then you heard footsteps getting closer to where you were and though you knew this was bound to happen from the chills you had earlier, you still got surprised when you saw the employer standing in front of the aisle while looking at you and approaching you. 

you didn’t know why, you knew you’d regret, but you stood frozen, surprised by his presence and not being able to run away. he got closer and closer to you with every step and he got in front of you, his eyes still staring at you. you had this feeling, where you don’t want him to misunderstand if you run away from him as if he had some bad intentions. what if that’s just what he looks like? you tried your best to ignore his presence and continued searching for your drink. as you opened the door to the cooler, his hand suddenly intercepted as his arm landed in front your chest, literally brushing through as he pointed to the drink at the one beside yours. 

“that’s a new drink. it’s really good you should try it,” he said, his voice making everything seems more creepier than it already was. you took a step back, so his hand was no longer in contact with your body as you smiled awkwardly to him, “ah, it’s okay. I think I’ll get th-“

before you had the chance to answer his hands suddenly brushed through your hair, sending chills down your spine, “aigoo, what’s that dust on your hair”.

he then chuckled before he took another step closer to you. this time, he scanned through your body right in front of you and made a face, as if he was pleased with what he saw. you still froze on your spot, unable to say anything or move an inch. you were trembling. he then placed his hand on your neck and the other hand, with a finger, tracing through your thighs up to your che- 

“excuse me? anyone? I want to make a payment here,” someone’s voice was heard. 

panicked, the guy removed his hands off you and turned back to see if anyone saw him. as he turned his head, you felt a tug from the side as someone tugged your arm and pulled you out of that aisle with him and out the shop as you tried to break free, thinking it was another one of them. the boy tried to calm you down before he spoke up, “I’m here to help you, trust me”.

those words of his somehow got you to stop fighting against his grip and meet his eyes who seemed sincere and from the way he had his hands around you after you stopped fighting back, he kept a safe distance. your body started trembling again as you broke down crying. without saying anything he pulled you into his embrace and held you, rubbing your back telling you it was okay. the street was always quiet and so no one was around to see the both of you on the floor, you in a mess as you’re crying in a stranger’s arms.

“my name is woojin. i would love to bring you out of here as soon as possible but my friend is still inside, purchasing something so let’s wait for him and then we go alright?” he reassured you and you nodded your head while you’re still in his embrace, trembling. just then the door clanged open as woojin’s friend went out with a plastic bag filled with snacks, any random shit he took just to distract the guy from you. 

“is she okay?” the friend asked.  
“I think she is,” woojin said before he shifted his attention to you, “hey this is my friend chan. since he is here now, why not we go away from here and talk once you feel better? where do you stay at? can you walk?”

you gradually stopped tearing as woojin picked you up from the ground. you cleared away the tears in your eyes, so they were no longer blurry as you looked at the two guys once again, clearer this time. they seemed younger than your best friend back in her apartment and she trusted them.

“i-I am fine. I-I just need to breathe for a while,” you said as you breathed in and out, processing everything that had just happened.

“where do you stay at?”  
“I stay nearby but I don’t wish to go home looking like this. my friend might kill him”.  
“we would’ve too, that jerk is beyond gross… but if not your apartment, then where do you want to go to? do you have a place in mind? do you want to go and walk around the park and breathe more fresh air with us?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!! am working on two ot9 stray kids AUs so stay tuned if i ever complete it uwu  
> do check out my bts and monsta x AUs if you haven't.


End file.
